Tobias Kestler
'Tobias Kestler '''is the main protagonist of the Arkn Vlog, MedBoy789. Personality Tobias' personality can be observed and detailed through his vlogs. He appears to be a rather calm character at first, watching cartoons and suffering from strange dreams. However, later in, he seems to suffer from extreme paranoia and panic attacks after receiving nightmares. Eventually, he seems to take everything around him as natural and simply just wants peace. Story ''MedBoy789 Season 1 As part of a medical test, he decided to create the youtube channel for the purpose of gaining some extra money to pay for his college courses. He begins to suffer from insomnia and dreams involving a dark creature and a deer with benzikinetic powers. During the video entitled "encounter", Med Boy finds himself face-to-face with what appears to be an unseen hostile creature with glowing white eyes. The video, "Symbiont", is uploaded, where we see the creature's point of view. The next video entitled "All Apologies" is composed of Med Boy claiming that he is okay and later staring silent at the camera. Visibly worried by recent events, he tries to find an explanation for the strange "Symbiont" video uploaded to his channel but is soon interrupted by frightening and familiar sounds coming from outside his room. Later in the night, he wakes up from a nightmare and begins rapidly quoting Lethal Weapon and Stephen King's It. He later claims that this was his own reaction to the nightmare, and that its not the medication doing this. He is eventually added to a mysterious Skype group known as the .lordslayers, from this group, he learns things about the entities in his house, and that they are, in fact, not ghosts, but at one point in Stasis he calls one an alien. After several encounters with these entities, he winds up relapsing, in where he winds up chugging the pill bottle. Afterwards, his Arkn takes control of him and cuts his hair. Med Boy tries to decipher what had happened in the previous video, and after a few more strange encounters, Med Boy has a dream where he is wandering the streets carrying a lantern, until his Arkn pulls him out of the dream. His Arkn introduces himself as The Crusader, reveals Med Boy's name to be Toby, and informs him that he is going to use him as bait to kill a lurker in his vicinity. The Crusader wakes up Toby, who afterwards, is confused as what he is supposed to do, until his dog, Bobo, leads him to the lurker in his garage. Toby collapses, but then The Crusader takes over him again and implicatively kills the lurker. The following day, Toby wakes up in his bathroom and his approached by Bobo, who is revealed to be possessed byMalek upon talking to him. The Crusader reappears to Toby explaining what he is and why he is here, however, he decides to conceal his name. He makes him drink absinthe to calm him down before saying that he had been out of the field for sometime due to his disagreements with the other Arkn. He also says that his dog is a host for "The Guilted One", and if he is hostile toward Toby, he will "seal the deal." He tells Toby what a Lurker is, and tells him that he is being followed by a group of rogue Skethe. While explaining this, one enters the house. Following this, The Crusader uses his staff to teleport Toby to his room before departing. Over a short period of time, The Crusader had used Tobias' body to eliminate all the skethe surrounding him. The Crusader then commands Toby to get into the pool in order to kill the final aqua Skethe, to which Toby declines. The Crusader then hits Toby and reveals his own name to be Raphael, and he informs Toby that everything may go back to normal if he complies. Tobias enters the pool and is dragged under by the aqua Skethe. Season 2 After Raphael kills the Aqua Sethe, now reverted to a fish due to its demise, he orders Tobias to burn it. Upon doing this, a storm occurs and Tobias meets Asmodeus. Asmodeus informs Tobias that Raphael is trying to confuse him and offers him to side with the Dekn. Asmodeus tries to convince him by explaining how the Arkn were intending to eliminate humanity until the Dekn created .Reality in order to prevent this. Asmodeus then departs, leaving Tobias a day in the future and watching Kangaroo Jack. Following Tobias and Asmodeus' conversation, Tobias demands to know Raphael's history. Raphael explained that The Arkn were initially going to wipe out humanity, a race that he had been healing, following this, he had lost his fellow Arkn over time until he was the only remaining ArknAngel that hadn't been concealed into a human form. Tobias mocks the fact that he's called the healer, to which Raphael responds by stabbing Tobias' hand and then proceeding to heal it. Following Raphael's leave, Tobias calls him a hypocrite. Tobias attempts to keep uploading YouTube videos at a normal rate during Raphael's absence. However, Asmodeus sends him to the Infernous temporarily (where he meets a Dekn Lord named Vine) as a threat to join the Dekn. Raphael returns after this and warns Tobias that he will eventually have to kill to survive. Category:Male Category:Self-Aware Category:Internet Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Addicts Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Non-Action